Diesel particulate filters can become clogged over time, which decreases engine operating efficiency. These particulate filters can be regenerated to burn off the trapped particulate matter. A fuel-fired burner is used to generate/increase heat such that the particulate matter can be burned off. Typically, the fuel delivery system of a burner has an air flow and a fuel flow which communicate with each other and inject through a nozzle to provide small sized fuel droplets. This process is called air-assisted atomization. The small fuel droplets form a well-mixed fuel/air mixture with air in the burner. An igniter ignites the fuel/air mixture to increase heat for regeneration.
Smaller diesel fuel droplets enable better ignitability and flammability as well as providing a lower hydrocarbon emission due to more efficient combustion. However, many commercial vehicles with diesel engines do not have onboard high pressure air needed for fuel atomization, which limits the application of these burners. Further, an addition of a high pressure air system increases the overall cost of the burner and the associated vehicle.